the wolves uprising
by RabidTwinkies
Summary: Xana posseses ulrich and yumi must make a choice..shoot him or let everyone die..


**OK SO WE ARE TAKING A THINK BREAK ON THE STORIES CHAPTER 6 SO DONT FREAK YET..THX FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE BREAK STORY..THX TO ALL OF RABIDTWINKIES PRODUCTION CREW..DEVIN..VANESSA..ERIKA..ME (SAM)... SETH..ALLY AND STACY.**

Ulrich and the gang were spending just a normal day out at lunch. Odd was stuffing his face with 3 slices of the schools meat pizza. Jeremy and Aelita were hunched over a computer talking about newest xana tactics and plans. Ulrich and Yumi were locked in an argument with non other than sissi.

" Sissi why do you care if we dont let you in" asked yumi folding her arms.

" Because i know your group is up to know good and i want to know what is going on from a-z and now." sissi tapped her foot and glared at Ulrich as he chuckled.

" Well sissi i guess you will have to waite to find out cause there is no way in hell we are letting your controlling ass anywere near us for a long time.. when you decide you want to respect and agree with us you give me a call but until then your missing your ride to hell."with that Ulrich stood and walked out of the cafiteria leaving everyone wondering what the fuck just happened. yumi stood and glared at sissi.

"You see what you do! now if you excuse me i have to check on Ulrich!" she ran out and checked everywere until she finaly spotted him on the factory bridge.

"ULRICH!" she screamed running to him. " Look about sissi she is just a du-" she stopped and looked in his eyes..there is was.. xanas symbal shinning.

" Oh yumi sry for this but.." he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying across the bridge." Thats from us."

" Thats it.." she said regaining her posture," Your ass is dead xana!" she charged him and struck only to be blocked a few inches short of his head. She delivered blow after blow but he just kept striking the same..Gut..Head.. everywere and she hardly scratched him.

" I must say yumi i was hoping for better..but i guess you can die with a fight." He charged but she pulled something out of her pocket..something long and black...A GUN..

" Well xana you didnt seem to relize i had police training today..dont you know everything?" she smirked and pointed at Ulrichs head..till it hit her.. she shoots and ulrich dies.. she doesnt and she and everyone else dies..

" Well?" came Ulrichs mixed voice. " Make a choice my dear." Yumis eyes filled with tears knowing what had to be done no matter how hard.

" Im sorry Ulrich." xana smirked as the shot was fired and Ulrich Sterns body fell limply to the floor..crimson harm blood flowed from the new hole in his head. A black mist dashed from the body and vanished into the night with an echo of the AI laugh. Yumi crawled over to his body and held it close..she had killed her everything.

FRIEND...

FAMILY...

MAYBE EVEN LOVER...

AND TEAM MATE..

Yumi cupped his face and planted a small kiss on the cold lips. She placed the gun in his outstreched hand making it look like a suicide and walked off ..tears free falling from her face. Three days later his body was found and the school fell apart..sissi blamed everyone for Ulrichs death even herself..the gang shut down the computer after killing xana early the day befor..not knowing it was xanas doing that cause yumi to do it.. and yumi never told a soul about the events that occured durring that night.. to everyone Ulrich comited suicied and yumi found the body..that is how it will stay forever. The funeral was quite and full of heart felt prayers and then cleared.. the little spot in the woods by the factory forever dedicated to the younge soul lost. Walking away from the woods yumi turned and saw a flash of brown and a large wolf..

" Im sorry for what i did Ulrich." she said to the wolf and walked off muttering a prayer.

" LORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE.. FOR I KNOW NOT WHAT I DO.. MAY THE MEASURES TAKEN OF THE KNIGHT ULRICH STERN LOST HIS LIFE GO DOWN IN RECORD AS A XANA ATTACK.. I KNOW I HAVE KILLED AN INNOCENT BOY BUT I SAVED MANY SOULS THAT DAY AND I REGRET IT HIGHLY..MAY ULRICHS NEW SOUL WALK THE WOODS AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE TREES THAT NOW REPLACE THE OLD FACTORY THAT HARVESTED HIS KILLER... MAY HIS STORY AND LIFE BE REMEMBERED AND SHALL THE EVIL BE GONE FROM HIS EYES."

She walked on and the wolf stood there, one paw on the stone with the name ULRICH STERN written. with a bow of its head it let out a small howl in which finishing yumis prayer in its own language..

" AMEN yumi...AMEN."

with that the wolf vanished into the woods..singing its howls to the birds and the squirles...all wolves and humans in the area.. standing on a cliff looking over kadics woods..it let out one melodic howl.. one heard and one that stays in yumi ishiyamas mind for days to come..

Ulrich Stern was looking over his home and friends in secret..and one day hoping to renew his friends ship with the one that delivered the shot.. and be her gaurdian for the rest of his wolf life and her human life for he hopes her to never see the fait he did..

Ulrich Stern ruled the woods of Kadic..and the woods of Yumis heart.

** GOOD RIGHT..LOL I WAS JUST PLAYING ^^ SO THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS AND A CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON I PROMISE! REVIEW AND ALL AND WAITE FOR MORE STUFF TO COME! BY! **

** lOVE: RABIDTWINKIES.**


End file.
